A present trend in the market of customer telephone station equipment is to provide a miniature or so-called modular jack at a wall outlet and in a base of a telephone set with a miniature, modular plug on each end of a line cord by which the base can be connected to the wall outlet. It is not uncommon to provide a wall jack in any number of rooms of a premises, for example, to render the telephone set very mobile.
This trend has generated a demand for still greater mobility. For example, a customer may wish to place a telephone set at a particular location, but a wall outlet may not be near enough to permit it while using the initially provided line cord. Of course, customers could obtain substantially longer line cords to be able to place their telephone sets at locations remote from the wall outlets. However, if at a later time, a customer wishes to relocate a telephone set at a shorter distance from a wall outlet, an unnecessarily lengthy line cord becomes unsightly.
Customers should welcome the opportunity to be able to easily relocate their telephone sets with customized lengths of line cords being generally equal to the distances of the sets from their associated wall outlets. This capability would be similar to customer ability to place lamps or other electrical power consuming devices at desired locations in rooms and to connect them to remotely located outlets through extension cords.
Seemingly, the prior art is devoid of any device which may be used to satisfy this demand. What is needed is a device which is relatively simple to manufacture and which provides the customer with flexibility in telephone set repositioning for convenience or for purposes of room furniture rearrangements.